ABSTRAK!
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Apapun yang mereka lakukan bersama, semuanya terasa abstrak. Namun ada rasa manis dalam ke-abstrakan itu, hmm... /KilluGon. Fem!Gon. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**BRAKKK! DUAAKK! BUAGH!**_

Suara penganiayaan terhadap benda mati terdengar di loteng rumah keluarga Freecss; menghiasi pagi yang... yah, sebenarnya tidak bisa dipastikan mendung atau cerah karena langit masih gelap.

"HUAAAA SIAAAAAAAAL!"

_**BRUAAKKK!**_

Kali ini dinding malang yang teraniaya oleh kaki ramping, gempa terasa melanda kamar itu.

"GON! DIEM! HARI MASIH GELAP, ORANG-ORANG LAGI TIDUR TAUK!"

Gon Freecss; nama dari sang penyiksa penghuni di kamarnya dibuat kaget oleh teguran mamah tercinta-nya. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya; kesal rasanya mendengar omelan nista mamanya. Dijawabnya omelan itu dengan wajah kesal plus menahan rasa sakit pada kaki.

"IYA MA! MAAF, TADI GON JATOH PAS NABRAK NYAMUK!"

Omelan nista dijawab dengan bahasa nista oleh anak kurang ajar. Cocok sangat.

"JANGAN TERIAAAAAAKKK AAAA~"

Umpatan sesat keluar dari bibir Gon mendengar Sang Ratu Dangdut melantunkan lagu kesayangannya.

"KAMVREETTHH! MAMA JUGA TERIAAAK!"

Gon Freecss memang anak kurang azab.

Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar dari bawah. Gon mulai memijit jari-jari kakinya, takut-takut kalau sendi-nya bergeser.

_**BRAAKKK!**_

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Gon untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang hampir rusak setelah dibanting oleh makhluk serupa urban legend berambut panjang dari Negara kepulauan nan kaya rempah-rempah.

"Gon-_chan_, kamu dah berani bilang mama kampret, ya?"

Senyum eksotis sang mama menarik perhatian Gon. Merinding ia melihat itu, pasalnya senyum itu seperti senyum para tokoh yandere.

_Senyumnya serem, njir!_

"A-ampun ma... ta-tadi Gon bilang kamvret ke nyamuk yang bikin Gon jungkir-balik, ma..."

Sekarang senyum itu makin lebar, membuat pemeran utama imut-tapi-sialan kita teringat akan kuchisake-onna.

"Anakku yang manis~ Main yuk~ Dah lama nggak main sama mama~"

"Y-yah mama, Gon kan dah besar... hehe... me-me-mending mama ajak main Zushi aja, hehe..."

"Tapi permainan hajar-hajaran ini khusus buat kamu lho~"

_Wuanjriiitttt! Premannya keluaaarr!_

Kemudian teriakan alay dan barang pecah lah yang terdengar dari loteng itu.

Gon Freecss, empat belas tahun, siswi kelas 2 di SMP Hunter, mati dihajar mama.

* * *

**ABSTRAK!**

HxH © Yoshihiro Togashi

Genre – Humor & romance, of course.

WARNING – OOC sangat. Fem!Gon. Penistaan karakter demi kepuasan Author. Alur gampang ditebak. Hancur. Gila. Etc.

Intinya, yah, like always...

Don't like, don't read!

Still want to read? Well, enjoy~ /tebarpopkoren(?)

* * *

Gon menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang segera setelah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Lelah rasanya membersihkan isi kamarnya yang seperti diobrak-abrik penagih hutang. Guyuran segar dari air dingin tidak mengembalikan semangatnya. Rasa takut yang dibawa saat ia sekarat masih menguasainya.

Pertama, dia melihat Sungai Sanzu –

"Kakek dan nenek... melambaikan tangan mereka di seberang sana~" Gon bergidik ngeri sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Padahal aku belum siap menemani mereka..."

–Kedua, kejadian kemarin terulang dalam mimpi.

Dia menghela nafas.

.

.

.

_Flasback_

.

.

Tidak ada ekspresi senang dari wajah pucat itu. Semua pujian dari teman-temannya yang kagum dengan hasil yang ia raih hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman 'hm'. Itupun terlihat malas ia berkata, bahkan kertas ulangannya yang berisi nilai sempurna langsung dilipat dan dimasukkan dalam tas. Tak sedikitpun pemuda itu terlihat bangga; seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Di mata Gon, sikap seorang Killua Zoldyck merupakan sebuah kesombongan. Dan ia jengkel dengan sosok silver.

Pemilik surai hitam kehijauan tidak habis pikir kenapa laki-laki seperti itu disukai banyak gadis, maksudnya... apa maksud para gadis itu tentang 'laki-laki dingin itu keren'. Apa mereka suka lelaki yang mengacuhkan mereka begitu saja?

Bahkan mereka yang ditolak masih saja mengharapkannya. Yah... itulah yang ia dengar dari gerombolan gadis yang sedang curhat.

Mungkin... mereka ditolak baik-baik oleh Killua; awalnya begitu pikirnya, namun pemandangan di depannya berkata lain.

"A-ano... Killua-_kun_, a... aku... aku –"

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, jawabanku sudah jelas; tidak."

Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu bersama wajah santainya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Gon mengigit bibir bawahnya, muak ia melihat itu.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh gegabah, memang darah preman yang mengalir dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk melakukan kekerasan, namun sebisa mungkin ditahannya.

Gelar murid teladan adalah sesuatu yang harus dipertahankan. Dan dia juga harus memberikan contoh yang baik sebagai wakil osis.

Bagaimana menghancurkan _kesombongan _dan hati dingin seseorang tanpa menimbulkan perkelahian?

Lama ia memikirkan hal itu, sampai setiap kalimat penting dari Menchi-_sensei_ ditolak telinganya, beruntung ia tidak ditanyai apapun mengenai pelajaran yang bersangkutan.

Bel istirahat kedua berdentang. Gon masih belum mendapat pencerahan; dapat dilihat dari wajah lusuhnya saat memakan bentonya.

"Oh ya, kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan minggu depan?"

"Haha, belum-belum. Mau belajar bersama?"

Sosis gurita Gon langsung melompat bersamaan dengan sebuah petir menggelegar, wajahnya pun berubah horror.

"Ga-gawat! Aku belum belajar!" ucapnya panik, lebay, juga. Untung saja di kelas tidak ada siapapun saat itu... kecuali Killua.

Melihat pemuda itu membuat panik Gon hilang, gadis itu memandangnya sebal sembari melanjutkan makannya. Sementara yang diberi tatapan preman hutan hanya membaca bukunya santai... sambil menyesap cappuchino-nya.

_TING!_

Bersamaan dengan lewatnya sebuah pesawat—yang kemudian jatuh entah kenapa—ide mendarat di kepala Gon.

Dibereskannya kotak makannya yang masih berisi banyak, lalu dihampiri Killua tanpa memperdulikan bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi—dan murid yang sudah masuk. Sontak, aksi heroiknya ditontong dengan rame oleh penghuni kelas 8-2 itu. Bahkan ada yang membeli popcorn dan kacamata 3D(?) untuk menonton.

"Killua Zoldyck,"

Pemilik nama berhenti membaca dan melirik gadis berwajah marah di depannya. "Apa maumu?" Lagi, suara dinginnya membuat Gon makin kesal. Segera gadis itu menunjuk si Zoldyck.

"Lawan aku!" ajaknya, Killua menaikan alis. "Ha?"

"Ujian semester ini, kita bertanding soal nilai, jika aku menang, kau harus menghilangkan—menghapus sikap sok dingin dan sombongmu! Jika kau menang—" Gon menghela nafas, sungguh, sepertinya ini ide buruk tentang sesuatu jika Killua menang.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menang?" pemilik manik safir menuntut jawaban, sesaat kemudian dia menyeringai. "Ngomong-ngomong, kuterima tantanganmu atau tidaknya; tergantung apa yang kudapat _jika menang_."

Gon meneguk ludah, tidak ada waktu memikirkan hal lain; dan mungkin inilah satu-satunya _hadiah_ yang membuat Killua mau memenuhi tantangannya. "Aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Apapun?" lagi, pemuda itu menyeringai, dan sontak membuat para fangirl kesurupan.

Sedikit terpaksa, Gon mengangguk, "Apapun." benar-benar, ia berfirasat buruk tentang seringai itu.

"Oke, jaa, aku akan berjuang~" ucapnya malas, rautnya juga tak kalah malas. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat gadis tomboy-polos kita kesal, lagi.

Tapi Killua kali ini sedikit berbeda; dia menjengkelkan, tapi... agak kekanakan, benar-benar lucu.

Sayangnya Gon tidak menyadari kesimpulan spontan yang dibuat otaknya.

.

.

Dengan wajah lusuh, Gon mengambil dan membuka sebuah buku kecil. Di dalamnya berisi daftar nilai ulangannya yang sempurna. Ditatapnya tulisan itu dengan wajah tak semangat hidup.

_Sejarah: 100_

_TIK: 100_

_Bahasa Inggris: 100_

_Kesenian: 100_

_Biologi: 100_

_Bahasa Jepang: 100 _

_Fisika: 80_

Kemudian dia menambahkan dua nilai lagi di bawahnya.

_Kimia: 65_

_Matematika: 54_

Tolong, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Nilai sempurna beruntun ternodai oleh dua nilai menyedihkan. Pliss—

Gon memang siswi pintar, cerdas, tapi silahkan cabut gelar itu saat ia dihadapkan dengan yang namanya rumus dan angka. Terlebih lagi dua ulangan hitung-hitungan di hari yang sama, jika hanya satu seperti hari sebelumnya... bisa Gon atasi, tentu, lihat saja fisikanya yang memenuhi KKM, Gon berpesta karena itu.

Dan pestanya membuat lupa akan neraka yang menanti.

Belajar sampai tengah malam rupanya juga ide buruk, stamina terkuras, yang dipelajari pun gagal masuk, ha!

Terus, ada plusnya lagi. Ya, dua pelajaran yang gagal mendapat nilai KKM tersebut adalah yang akan diUNAS-kan.

_Demi celana dalam Dewa Neptunus... tolong bunuh aku sekarang..._

"Hei,"

Gon menoleh pelan, "Hm?"

_Astagaaaayyyyyy! _mendapati orang yang memanggilnya, _background_ berupa gadis berambut hitam panjang syok dengan sambaran petir tiba-tiba muncul.

Gon lupa akan neraka Jahannam yang menunggunya, Killua Zoldyck. Anak itu pasti mendapat nilai sempurna! Oh, apakah perjuangannya berakhir di sini?

"Berapa nilaimu?" tanya Killua, datar.

"K, kau sendiri?"

"Semua seratus, kecuali Biologi; 79."

Sedikit-banyak Gon terkejut. Tujuh puluh sembilan bukan nilai tinggi, juga tidak rendah. Jadi kelemahan Killua di bidang biologi, kah? Uh, lupakan, dengan nilai-nilai itu sudah jelas kalau Killua pemenangnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Killua menyeringai tipis, ia sudah tahu kalau ia menang saat Gon menanyakan nilainya lebih dulu; memberitahukan ketidak percayaan dirinya, sehingga milik musuh terlebih dulu ditanyakan untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Berapapun itu, yang jelas kau pemenangnya!" Gon langsung memasukkan buku kecilnya ke dalam tas. "_Silahkan beri aku perintahmu_, _Killua-sama_." ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Che, jangan memanggilku dengan _sama_, aku sudah kenyang mendengarnya di rumah. Lagipula, perintahku cuman satu."

Gon memicingkan matanya. "Dan apa itu?"

Killua memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Si gadis dipandangnya dengan wajah datar, namun semangat terlihat di matanya yang sedikit melebar kali ini.

"Berpacaran denganku."

"...ha?"

"Perjanjian adalah perjanjian."

"Ha... HAAAAAAAAAHHH?!"

.

.

.

_Flashback end_

.

.

"Huwaaaa sial sial sial siaaaal! Zoldyck sialaaann! Kamvret! Semvak! _AHO_!" umpatnya seraya memasukkan buku ke dalam tas. Setiap buku yang dimasukkan diiringi sebuah umpatan.

"Guoobloook—uh," dia terhenti saat memegang buku kecil berisi daftar nilainya. Dibuka dan dilihatnya nilai-nilai ulangan kemarin. Raut marahnya reda seketika.

"Dari pada marah-marah begini, kurasa aku harus belajar." gumamnya. Mungkin, dengan status sebagai _pacar_nya dia bisa meminta bantuan Killua.

Gon menghela nafas panjang. "Apa dia mau mengajariku ya... si dingin itu..."

"Gon! Temanmu menjemput!" panggil seseorang—ibunya dari bawah. Gon menaikan alisnya. _Temanku? Menjemput?_ pikirnya sambil memasukkan alat sekolah yang tersisa. Seingatnya tidak ada gadis sekelas yang rumahnya berdekatan; dengan kata lain tidak mungkin ada yang menjemputnya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan pertanyaan yang masih berdengung di kepala.

"Ah, akhirnya turun juga, maaf menunggu lama ya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _baa-san_. _Ohayou_, Gon."

Yang disapa ternganga. Kaget, tentu saja, melihat musuh yang kemarin jadi pacar dadakan menjemput, sungguh sebuah mimpi buruk.

Gon ingin bangun dari mimpi ini. Sayangnya, ini kenyataan.

Kenyataan horror.

Yah, horror.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Haleluya minnaaaa~ saya kembali membawa OTP~~

Yah, ini ceritanya nggak tau udah mau tobat ato otak fujo lagi gak berfungsi, bikin cerita genderbend, deh... tapi yang jelas saya kepincut sama gambaran sendiri yg bikin Gon jadi cewek /heh

Hell yeah, ini cerita mainsetrum sangat, kan? Cinta yang berawal dari taruhan, hahaha~

Well, silahkan menunggu 1000 tahun untuk chapter berikutnya, karena tugas anak SMK itu ternyata gak gampang, praktek yang menyita waktu dan nguras otak, serta beberapa eskul wajib yang bikin kokoro lelah—jadi gak ada waktu buat ngurusin OTP /nangis/. Tapi buat fic ini pasti saya apdet kok, _zettai ni na_! 'o'

Eniwei, review ditunggu ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Di tengah langkah menuju sekolah itu, Freecss muda merasa risih—sangat risih. Langkah kakinya tidak teratur, berbeda dengan Killua, si rambut silver itu terlihat terkontrol. Oh, berbicara soal Killua, pemuda itulah yang membuat Gon risih sejak keluar rumah.

Saingannya di saat ulangan semester, orang (sarap) yang memberinya perintah sinting yang ia bahkan tidak ingin mengatakannya, lalu dengan seenak bubur menjemputnya pergi ke sekolah. Tolong, penderitaannya terlalu lengkap.

"Hei," langkah manusia di depannya terhenti, tatapan membosankan diberikan pada Gon. "Bisa cepat sedikit? Dasar lambat."

Emosi Gon naik satu oktaf. Dia bahkan berhenti berjalan.

"Maaf, tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa? Ini mudah."

"Aku belum sarapan dan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan cepat." Oke, itu bohong, tapi...

_AKU BELUM SARAPAANN! _

Tentang hal belum sarapan, tidak diragukan kejujurannya. Gon masih kalang-kabut dalam pikirannya.

_Sial! Gara-gara dia aku lupa sarapan! Untuk apa menjemputku sepagi ini!? Sialan, aku bahkan lupa membawa bekal!_

Segera saja badan dibalikkan, kaki mengambil langkah lebar; ingin mulai berlari... sebelum sesuatu menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan aku!" Gon memberontak, namun nihil.

"Tentu saja urusanku, aku pacarmu sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui itu! Lepaska—aaa!" sontak gadis berhelai hitam kehijauan itu berteriak tertahan—penyebabnya Killua yang menyeretnya... dengan tetap menarik kerahnya; dan itu mengakibatkan Gon tercekik. Hell, Zoldyck satu itu memang kejam.

"Beritahu aku alasanmu, dan kau tidak akan mati."

"Aaa—ba-baik! A-aakk—kuberitahu kuberitahu—kkhhh!"

Killua melepas kerah Gon, sementara si makhluk manis terbatuk-batuk, dia tak menyadari raut wajah Killua yang ingin jawaban secepatnya—dan dijamin raut pemuda itu akan membuat Gon ingin membunuhnya sepuluh kali.

"A... aku hanya ingin mengambil bekalku, tidak akan lama, aku janji kau tidak akan menunggu lebih dari satu menit."

Sungguh, dia malas main bentak-membentak yang hanya akan berakhir dengan kekalahannya, prioritas utama sekarang adalah perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Kumohon."

Pemilik permata safir mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka, dengan tangan di kantong dia melangkah dan duduk di sana.

"Kutunggu tujuh sampai sepuluh menit, buatkan satu bekal untukku,"

Baru saja Gon ingin protes, Killua kembali menyelanya.

"Aku juga belum sarapan."

Seharusnya, Gon bisa melisankan protesnya sekarang; but for some reason, she can't. Entahlah, aneh saja, Killua, yang pukul setengah tujuh pagi sudah muncul di depan rumahnya—yang ia yakin pemuda itu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum meluncur ke sekolah, termasuk sarapan, tapi ternyata... ha! Kadang ada sesuatu yang tak bisa disimpulkan dari kondisi yang dilihat.

Tapi satu hal yang bisa Gon simpukan, dan ia yakin atas kesimpulannya; Killua, adalah manusia yang sulit ditebak—dia mungkin akan repot karena itu.

Gon menghela nafas sembari memasukkan kedua kotak makan siang yang telah dibungkus kain ke dalam tasnya. Setelah memasang sepatu, dia menengok ke arah jam dinding.

_Sudah lima belas menit-an, ternyata..._Gon tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri, sekarang, si Killua sialan itu pasti sudah pergi duluan—mengingat dia hanya akan menunggu maksimal sepuluh menit. Dan... benar saja! Bangku tempatnya duduk tadi kosong.

_Ha, sudah kuduga... tapi baguslah, sekarang aku bisa berangkat dengan normal..._

Gon melanjutkan jalan santainya dan membuang jauh-jauh tentang Killua, intinya masa bodo lah sama anak satu itu. Yang penting sekarang pagi normal seperti biasa~

Memikirkan tentang pagi yang normal... satu setengah tahun masa SMP-nya selalu dijalani dengan rutinitas yang sama; sekolah, bersantai sejenak, belajar, tidur, lalu membaca buku dan browsing di hari libur; tidak ada yang berubah, sampai sekarang. Memang, aktifitas serupa miliknya adalah hal wajar untuk pelajar SMP, yah... jika diibaratkan masakan, memang terasa lezat, namun karena harus memakan makanan itu setiap hari, selezat apapun akan menjadi hambar tanpa variasi bumbu yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Mungkin, bumbu itu bisa dikatakan... sahabat, pacar? Bukannya Gon adalah gadis nakal sehingga ia tak punya teman—oke, teman, ia punya, tentu saja, tapi sepertinya hanya sebatas teman sekelas; bukan seseorang yang bisa ia ajak bersenang-senang di luar sekolah, itupun hubungannya hanya sebatas sekedar kenal, berbicara jika ada keperluan pelajaran dan sejenis itu.

Jujur, Gon tidak pernah mengeluh soal itu, memang salahnya sendiri yang sering asik dengan aktifitasnya, juga... ia tidak merasa cocok dengan gadis di kelasnya, bukannya benci, hanya tidak cocok. Tapi dia cukup menikmati masakan hambar yang disajikan setiap harinya, itu cukup, rasanya tidak ada yang perlu berubah, Gon senang dengan dunianya—sendirian, tapi semua dapat ia lakukan; jalan-jalan, main game, memancing, etc. Lagipula dia punya ayah dan adik yang sering menjelajah bersamanya—jika mereka ada waktu.

Tak terasa, karena asik curhat dengan diri sendiri, Gon sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang, rasanya ia ingin cepat melompat ke kursinya dan membaca manga adventure buatan sang ayah yang berhasil dicurinya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar suka dengan hal berbau petualangan—dan itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya menyukai novel yang umumnya penuh dengan tulisan.

_Eckk!?_

Namun sebelum itu ia harus berhadapan dengan sosok yang bersandar di samping gerbang, mata biru itu menatap bosan ke arahnya. "Kau terlambat." komentarnya, membuat Gon menggembungkan pipinya, dia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Killua, namun pemuda itu mengikutinya.

"Dari awal aku tidak memintamu menjemput dan menungguku; yang kutau, kau hanya merepotkan dirimu sendiri, lagipula aku terlambat karena menyusun bentomu, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Kurasa kata itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian; apa berarti semua permintaanku dikabulkan aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Kalah, Gon kalah sudah. Langkah terhenti, Killua pun berhenti di depannya dan menoleh padanya dengan wajah dinginnya—like always.

"Kurasa tidak." Singkat ia berucap, sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kelas, namun sebelum jauh dia menambahkan; "Istirahat kedua nanti, antarkan bento-ku ke atap."

Gon diam, keributan para murid SMP Hunter yang lalu lalang tak dihiraukan. Baginya, pembicaraan singkat yang memojokkannya itu menghancurkan harga dirinya.

Nafas pasrah dihela, kaki mulai melangkah lemas menuju kelas. Persetan dengan si Zoldyck sarap, pemeran utama kita ingin secepatnya memasuki dunia penuh petualangan yang disediakan manga buatan sang ayah.

* * *

**ABSTRAK!**

Author © Harukaze Maulida

Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

**WARNING: OOC ALIAS OUT OF CHARACTER! JANGAN HERAN SIKAPNYA GAK SAMA DENGAN ANIMENYA! KALO ADA READER LABIL YANG MASIH BILANG 'GON-NYA GAK POLOS' DSB UDAH! JANGAN BACA LAGI! GUE MUAK! GUE GAK BUTUH REVIEW KEK GITU! UDAH DIKATAIN DI WARNING KALO OOC NGAPAIN DIPROTES LAGI? MENDING KOTAK REVIEW GUE ISINYA KOSONG DARIPADA ISINYA KEK GITU! TERUS KALO EMANG PADA MAU GON YANG POLOS DAN GAK OOC, YAUDAH MINGGAT DARI NI FIC, GAMPANG KAN? SENGAJA GUE CAPS DAN BOLD BIAR PADA LIAT. IYA, GUE EGOIS, MAAF BANGET! DAN GUE GAK BAKAL NGAMBEK ATO KAGET KALO YANG BACA PADA MARAH, TERUS GAK REVIEW LAGI. OK, WHO CARES? GUE NONGKRONG DI NI FANDOM CUMAN BUAT BIKIN KILLUGON. MAAF BUAT PARA KILLUGON LOVERS, TERNYATA ADA ORANG SINTING YAITU GUE YANG JUGA MENGGERAYANGI OTP KALIAN.**

**UDAH.**

**Sekali lagi, warning; OOC, AU, aneh, lebay, alay, gaje, dsb.**

Yang mual dan langsung benci gue pas baca tulisan di atas, silahkan benci, laporin ni fic kalo emang dongkol banget, tapi gue gak bakal berhenti bikin fic (espesiali KilluGon, uhuk)

.

Yang masih pengen baca, makasih buat kalian, kuucapin; happy reading~

Terakhir, don't like, don't read!

_Because only an idiot person who try reading what (s)he dislike._

* * *

Jam-jam pelajaran ia lewati dengan fantasi hebat di setiap lembar manganya. Ketahuan? Seseorang yang penasaran punya seribu satu cara untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranna, contohnya gadis unyu-pintar tapi rada-rada gila ini, dengan satu tangan terselip dalam baju seragam—dan tugas tangan nakal itu untuk membalik halaman manga— sementara lengan baju yang kosong diisi dengan sesuatu yang ujungnya dipasang sarung tangan—agar terlihat seperti tangan rajinnya sedang memegang buku. Ha! Sungguh epic sekali! Untungnya Gon tidak disuruh berdiri—untuk membaca— atau semuanya akan berantakkan.

Hingga tiba saatnya istirahat kedua, di jam istirahat ini ia bisa lebih leluasa membaca komiknya tanpa takut ketahuan. Beberapa menit dilaluinya dengan imajinasi yang berkecamuk—

_Drrrttt... drrrtttt...!_

—sebelum bunyi ponselnya mengacaukan segalanya. Gon menaikan satu alisnya melihat pemanggil yang berlabel 'unknown'.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Gon, dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya. "Siapa ini?"

"_Kau terlambat! Kubilang istirahat kedua antarkan bentoku ke atap."_

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Gon langsung meremas manganya dengan kesal. _Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap sopan tadi! Dan dari mana si zemvak itu mendapat nomorku?!_

"Iya, iya! Akan kuantarkan!" Gon langsung memutuskan sambungan dan mengambil kedua bento yang dibuatnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah. Kesal, memang, tapi jika membaca manga-nya terus dilanjutkan akan berakibat buruk bagi dirinya sendiri; lupa makan... lalu kelaparan, ia bisa tidak konsentrasi karena itu. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Killua, tentang dari mana dapat nomor HP-nya adalah salah satunya.

Anak-anak tangga dilewati, hingga sampai ia pada sebuah pintu yang tertutup, tapi tidak dikunci. Gon dapat membayangkan wajah menyebalkan Killua yang akan ditemuinya setelah membuka pintu ini.

"Dasar lambat, aku kelaparan tahu."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Zoldyck-_san_, aku lalai dan tidak sesempurna dirimu yang selalu tepat waktu." Ucap Gon dengan nada mengejek, tak lupa penekanan pada beberapa kata—ralat, hampir semua kata.

Killua menatapnya, tiga buah segitiga siku-siku terlihat berkedutkedut di pelipisnya. "Kau semakin lama membuatku semakin kesal. Panggil Killua saja, _aho_! Sekarang bentoku!"

Tak mau kalah, segitiga Gon ada empat. Dia menyerahkan bento dengan kasar. "Ini, Killua—"

"Diam! Jangan tambahkan apapun atau aku akan membuatmu pergi ke sungai sanzu**[1]** sekarang."

"Baik baik, dimengerti!" Berusaha meredam amarah, Gon segera duduk dan membuka bentonya. Biasanya emosi dapat dipadamkan dengan masakan penuh cinta.

"Stop, sebelum makan beli minuman dulu."

"Beli saja sendiri."

"Jika aku menang, kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Hmm~ Jadi kau tipe orang yang melanggar janji sendiri? Tunggu sampai seluruh sekolah tau ternyata wakil osis adalah orang yang seperti itu."

"Baik baik akan kubelikan!" Gon langsung menyambar uang yang diberikan Killua dan berlari menuju kantin, lalu kembali dengan kecepatan yang super pula. Dia terengah-engah saat sampai.

"Hee~ kau cepat juga, tapi kurasa kau tidak menggunakan kecepatanmu dengan baik," Killua berkata sambil melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak menggunakannya, aku hanya malas bertemu denganmu." Jawab Gon yang masih agak terengah-engah. Tapi tak mau membuang waktu karena waktu istirahat kedua sudah berkurang sekian menit, dia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya... sambil membaca manga.

"Hei, kenapa kau makan di sini? Aku hanya menyuruhmu mengantar bekal, bukan mengajakmu makan bersamaku." Protes Killua sebelum menyesap minumannya.

"Terserahku mau makan di mana," Gon berkata dengan mulut yang berisi. "Jika aku kembali, ada kemungkinan kau menelponku dan memerintahkan sesuatu yang merepotkan."

Killua terlihat kesal, mulutnya terbuka; ingin berkata sesuatu, namun suara Gon tak mengijnkan.

"Selain itu... ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Killua sedikit tertarik, dia membuka bentonya dan duduk di dekat Gon—tidak terlalu dekat, sebenarnya. "Apa?"

"Pertama,"

"Tunggu," sela Killua, "'Pertama', jadi, ada lebih dari satu pertanyaan?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah... tapi tergantung pertanyaanmu, jika menurutku pantas dijawab maka akan kujawab."

"Dan kurasa ini sangat pantas dijawab," Gon menghentikan kedua aktifitasnya dan menatap (agak tajam) Killua, "Dari mana kau dapat nomorku?"

"Dapat dari kepala sekolah."

_Netero-sensei... _pikir Gon, memang dia pernah meihat tiga-empat kali Killua sedang bercengkrama dengan sang kepala sekolah Isaac Netero—tapi mengapa mereka bisa sedekat itu Gon tidak tahu.

"Jaa, bisa aku mendengar _second question_?"

"Kenapa kau membuatku melakukan hal sinting ini?"

Killua menelan makanannya, lalu balik bertanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Menyuruhku menjadi pa-pacarmu." Gon berkata susah payah pada kata terakhir, namun ia berusaha stay cool. "Jika kau hanya ingin menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti ini, akan lebih masuk akal jika membuatku menjadi... kau tahu, pembantu, anak buah?"

Killua tidak menjawab, ia malah mengambil sebuah onigiri dengan wajah datar; seolah tak mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Gon.

"Oi, jawab ak—fftt—!"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Gon malah disumpal dengan onigiri buatannya sendiri—yang hanya ada di bento milik Killua. Karena makanan putih itu ia tak bisa bicara, refleks gadis itu langsung mengunyahnya.

_Ecckk!_

Petir serasa menyambar lidahnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau onigiri pertamanya akan seasin ini. Astaga, Killua pasti marah. Dan kemungkinan terburuk...

"Ha~ ah~ mood baik-ku langsung dihancurkan oleh onigirimu yang keasinan, jadi kumohon jangan berharap jawaban untuk pertanyaan keduamu yang sangat penting itu." Killua berucap dengan suara santainya yang menyebalkan.

"Ap—uhuk!" kemudian Gon langsung terbatuk—karena tersedak, dan buruknya lagi, rasa asin 'oni'**[2] **dari onigiri-nya menambah batuk dadakan itu semakin buruk. Sementara Killua hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Setelah bersusah payah mengunyah dan menelan onigiri super asin itu, Gon kembali melanjutkan protesnya; "Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali ber-mood baik dan menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanyanya—sinis, sedikit.

"Apa pertanyaan itu sebegitu pentingnya untukmu?" tanya Killua balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mendengar itu, bola mata Gon sedikit melebar, wajahnya terlihat lebih polos. "Yah... sejujurnya itu agak menggangguku—dan bukannya itu memang janggal?"

Killua berhenti mengonsumsi makanannya, dia memandang langit, kelopaknya sedikit menutup. "Ini masalah antaraku dan ibuku _yang menyebalkan,_"

Gon terpaku mendengar itu. Satu alisnya naik. Daripada jawaban, ucapan Killua terdengar seperti tolakan halus untuk menjawab. Tapi kata masalah-antara-anak-ibu itu membuatnya makin penasaran.

Hingga kemudian Killua kembali menatapnya. "Mengingat ini masalah pribadi, kurasa memang seharusnya aku tidak menjawab." Lalu dia berkonsentrasi dengan makan siangnya lagi, "Lagipula seperti yang kau tahu; aku hanya memanfaatkanmu."

"Jaa... akankah lebih mudah jika memanfaatkan fans-mu? Karena seperti yang kau tahu, aku sedikit keras kepala dan itu akan sangat merepotkanmu." Ucap Gon yang lag-lagi dengan nada sinis.

"Stop! Tidak ada jawaban sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku—yah, anggap saja timbal balik."

"Baik, baiklah. Jadi?"

Killua menyeringai—mirip seperti kucing. "Kemarin... nilai ulanganmu kalah dariku kan?"

Petir menyambar.

"Nee~ be-ri-ta-hu aku~"

Tolong, kokoro mau copot ini—

"A-aku lupa!"

"Bo~hong~"

"Tidak! Aku memang tidak ingat bodoh!" Gon menolehkan wajahnya yang merah—karena malu plus emosi—ke arah Killua...

"Astaga haha! Ada apa dengan nilai matematikamu hah? Ffftt—ahahaha! Astagahahah~!" Makhluk beruban itu tertawa dengan sarapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lantai. Gon kalang-kabut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau—bukuku?!" pekiknya begitu sadar kalau Killua memegang buku kematiannya. "Kembalikan!"

Segera Killua berdiri, mengangkat buku Gon guna mencegah si rambut hijau itu menjangkaunya. Cengiran tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang mirip kucing itu.

"Uotto~ kau masih terlalu cepat tiga tahun untuk mengambil sesuatu dariku nona pendek—uh?"

Tidak disangka, walaupun pendek, Gon memiliki kemampuan lompat yang luar biasa, kini buku kecil sudah kembali ke tangannya dengan selamat sentosa dan sehat wal'afiat.

"Huoo hebaatt..." puji Killua, Gon bingung sendiri mendengar itu; entah kenapa gaya bicaranya seperti anak-anak yang melihat atraksi hebat.

"Tapi tidak sehebat matematika dan kimiamu."

Namun lanjutan dari kalimat itu membuatnya ingin mencakar wajah Killua.

"Di-diaaaam kaaauuu! Zoldyck AHO!"

"Yang bodoh itu kau~ matematika dan kimia-mu remedial nona Freecss~"

"Lihat saja nanti, remedialku akan mendapat nilai sempurna!"

"Kalau tidak?"

"Masa hukumanku terhadapmu diperpanjang!"

Goblokgoblokgoblokgobloookkk—

Kenapa kalimat bunuh diri itu keluar begitu saja?

Ah, sepertinya Gon harus belajar ekstra untuk remedial minggu depan, hmm...

* * *

**TBC**

**[1] **Sungai Sanzu; sungai yang dipercayai akan diseberangi saat kematian, kepercayaan agama Shinto rasanya, ah, saya juga lupa.

**[2] **Oni artinya setan

Maaf kelamaan apdetnya~~ #ngesot

Sori kalo aneh juga ni chap, monoton kisahnya, gak ada roman or humornya, saya bikinnya sesuka hati tanpa mikirin arah tujuan hahahaha~ #sarap

Warning di akhir, yang suka ngereview cepet apdet ato semacamnya, lebih baik gak usah baca ni fic, karena apdetnya lama.

Udah.

Ngerti aja kan, kendala dari WB dan Kurikulum 2013? Belum lagi penyakit males merangkai kata yang sering menyerang?

Oke, yang terakhir itu mungkin cuman saya.

Sampai bertemu beberapa bulan lagi untuk chap 3 (tergantung mood sama inspirasi sih)

Salam,

Haru


End file.
